


lets get drunk and make out.

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Fools and Kings [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: saturday nights were for alone time





	lets get drunk and make out.

They surprisingly worked a lot that week.

For the first time in what felt like forever, things were back to normal. That his purpose in life had returned and he felt safe. Answering emails, running every morning, making dinner and spending evenings with friends. He had a semi schedule and the feeling of pride and accomplishment it gave him was enough power to change the world in his mind.

But it was saturday night, technically sunday now, and he was 3 glasses of wine in and the video games had been fun but he was ready to really chill. Phil was sitting beside him, pressed into the arm of the sofa with his legs pulled up onto the cushion, gripping his whisky and coke with both hands and holding it to his chest. Sure he was a fruity drink man most days; but when he wanted a low buzz, a warm fuzzy feeling of content, he turned to whisky.

It made him a bit more attractive to Dan. Sitting there in a tight blue t-shirt, his glasses sitting high on his nose as he watched Dan play mortal combat for the millionth time. His hair pushed back, no product in it so that it laid floppy on his head and the occasional strand falling down in his eyes. He was handsome as all hell, he didn’t have to try at all and he could still take Dan’s breath away.

He turned off the playstation and put the controller on the table. “Do you want to go to bed now?” Phil asked quietly.

“No.” Dan said, scooting over to sit closer to Phil.

He took the glass from Phil’s hand, the lighting in the lounge making the rainbow of the iridescence coating shine. He placed it on the table and moved back to looking at Phil. “I want to kiss you for the next few hours.”

“Wanna move to the bedroom anyway?” Phil asked, taking his hand. Dan nodded and Phil got up, pulling him to his feet as well. They shared a kiss before separating to blow out the candles and turn all the lights out.

They brushed their teeth, changed for bed, fluffing the pillows and making sure the sheets were even before getting in finally. Dan dimmed the lights down low enough that they could still see each other but they were basically in the dark at the same time. They lied facing each other for a moment, the wonderful feeling in his veins from the alcohol and the extra bit of butterflies in his stomach made just from looking at Phil felt amazing.

Phil rolled onto Dan, laying him flat on his back he kissed him deeply. Sucking in air through his nose as he pressed his lips tightly to Dan’s. Dan moved his hands to Phil’s shirtless back, his skin felt even softer when Dan had a few drinks in him. Phil kissed his cheeks, his nose and forehead, his chin and his shoulders. Avoiding Dan’s neck because tonight wasn’t one of those nights.

He moved to sit on Dan, holding one arm up he kissed his fingers and his palm before kissing all the way down his arm. Across Dan’s chest he kissed up the other arm and all 5 fingers. Interlocking them once he was done, he laid back down on Dan and held his arms above his head. “I’m proud of you, you know.”

“Why?” Dan asked, mind too foggy to think of any reason he would be.

“You’re just so you right now and not just the you you are to me, you’re the you I know but outside of here. And I love that you and seeing him all the time is so nice.” he rambled, so maybe he had more whiskey than Dan thought. He wasn’t very _Phil_ osophical unless he was a little gone.

“Shut up and kiss me loser.” Dan said in an attempt to not get sappy.

And so he did. Letting go of Dan’s hands, he shimmied over to his side so he was partially on Dan and kissed him. A hand resting on Dan’s shoulder and the other on Dan’s cheek to pull him closer. Dan just let him lead, opening his mouth for Phil to lazily make out with him the way he loved so much. It was so soft, no heat to it at all and there wasn’t going to be any.

His tongue was soft, his mouth tasted like the toothpaste they had shared for the last 9 years, the way his fingers lightly rubbed Dan’s cheek made him feel immensely loved. He snaked his arm under Phil and rolled them over, laying on Phil now as he continued to wrap his arms behind him. Holding him close he kept kissing him, a long string of pecks followed by more tongue.

He wondered what Phil was thinking, if he loved this as much as he did. If the spark between them was more lit than it ever had been and if he felt the same warmth from it still. He wondered if he tasted like toothpaste to Phil and if he got a bit emotional thinking about the fact they had been using the same kind for 9 years and if he felt his heart tug when he remembered the first time they had to buy more things for their first flat. How mature they felt in that moment. How in love they felt in that moment.

It was a bit mad to him how it all worked out, that somehow he tweeted a nice guy on the internet and suddenly a decade had passed and they were together in a house filled with accomplishments and accolades. Photos of them from over the years, projects they worked on together, the life they build with their own blood sweat and tears. Everything.

Phil wasn’t kissing him back as much, it was slower than it was when they started. Phil slipping off to sleep while Dan mindlessly kissed him. Dan kissed along Phil’s jaw while he untangled himself from Phil, reaching up to the dial and fully turning the light out. He rested back against Phil, his face in the crook of his neck.

He smelled like his Phil, more mature with a hint of Dan now. He smelled like _them_ , like their house and their laundry detergent. Like the body wash they shared and the conditioner Dan always stole from him even though it was ‘ _specifically for colour treated hair_ ’ as Phil kept reminding him. His feet touched Phil’s cold ones under the sheets, the temperature difference between them was always nice, reminding him more that Phil was there and he was real when his freezingly cold feet pressed against him.

“Love you.” Phil whispered, his voice deep as sleep tried to take him.

Dan smiled softly, his heart flipping as though it was the first time he said it all over again, “love you too, Phil.”

He closed his eyes, taking one last deep breath before settling all his weight into Phil. he relaxed so easily, safely in their bed, in their room, in their flat. He was happy, he was free, he was in love. He felt productive and inspired and proud. He knew he was loved and okay and appreciated.

“goodnight.” he whispered one last time before joining Phil in sleep.


End file.
